INNOCENCE OF HEART
by OokamiLover19
Summary: The Black Order has been searching for the Heart Innocence for years ad so has the Millenium Earl. Are they any closer to finding it when LenaLee and Allen stumble upon a girl in America when they are on a mission? What exactly is Austin Rae and could she possibly have the Heart Innocence?
1. Chapter 1

A crow cawed in the chilly night, echoing across the deserted pathway. It's sound made a chill run up the girl's spine as she came out of the large library where she worked. Her older brother was waiting at home like he did every day so they could eat together. Austin never understood why her brother, Zero, was paranoid when she was out alone at night. Was it because she was different?

Austin Rae had two marks that made her unusual. The first was a scar across the right side of her face in the shape of a lightning bolt or something similar. It went down vertically across her eyebrow and eyelid then sharply turned towards her ear about half an incr below her eye before it turned sharply again and followed the curve of her cheekbone down to her mouth, then about half an inch under the first scar was another that cut horizontally across the first scar and followed the same pattern down her cheek, looking like a seven. The second mark was a twelve pointed star that say in the center of her chest several inches below her collarbone. It looked like it was pure silver in her skin and in the center of the star was a vibrant ruby tags seemed to glow.

Austin reached the apartment complex that she and her brother lived in and frowned, seeing no lights coming from the windows on the third floor. She ran up the stairs and hen she reached their apartment, the door was ajar and it was completely silent inside; Zero almost always kept the TV on when he was waiting for her. The fifteen hear old girl pulled up the black hood of her jacket to hide her snow white hair as she pushed the door open silently.

"Zero?" Austin called quietly. There was a cracking in another room as if someone was stepping on broken glass. "Zero?"

"Austin Rae..." The voice of her brother was rough, almost empty of emotion.

"Zero...?" She turned towards his voice and gasped. He had blood all over his face and torso. "Zero, what happened?"

"Austin you need to run..."

"What?" Austin frowned confused.

"Run Austin..." He groaned again.

"I don't understand..."

"Run...! They are coming! You have to run... They are after you!"

"Who...?"

"Akuma... The ones who killed mom and dad. Don't let them find you...get to the Black Order or find an Exorcist... Go..."

"But Zero..."

"Go damn it... or they'll kill you too...!"

Austin ran out of the room and reached the staircase when she heard an explosion from behind her before she heard her brother scream. Austin froze and fought every muscle in her body to run back, but she forced her body to go down the stairs. Tears fell down her cheeks as she jumped staircases to get to the basement where she knew there were underground tunnels.

* * *

"LenaLee, Allen, we have reports of an a innocence over in America. It keeps moving and the Finders are having trouble finding an exact location," Komui spoke as he looke over several sheets of paper.

"Is it possible that it has an accommodator?" LenaLee asked.

"It is very possible," Komui murmured. "That's what the finders are thinking with how much it keeps moving. Either it has bonded and the accommodator is running and doesn't want to e found or it is an air innocence."

"Where is it headed?" Allen asked.

"It seems like it's headed towards the Eastern Atlantic Coast. Also, the finders sent a picture of someone they keep running into." Komui picked up a picture and held it out.

Allen took it and frowned seeing a girl wearing a black hooded jacket zipped all the way up. She had pure white hair braided over one shoulder, hiding the right side of her face. Her one visible eye was a pale blue that reflected the lights around her.

"Who is this girl?" LenaLee asked.

"No one knows, not even the police in America. It's like there is no records anywhere in the world about this girl," Komui frowned. "Whether this girl is an accommodator or not, bring her back with the innocence."

"Very well," Allen and LenaLee replied before leaving the office.

"Do you think this girl is an accommodator?" Allen asked.

"All the evidence makes it seem most likely. This girl is headed to the east coast, the innocence is doing the same. Lets go quickly."

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything from D. Gray-Man.

Please read and Review.

* * *

"Papers?" That one word brought me out of my thoughts and I saw a policeman standing a few feet from me where I was sitting, staring down at me. "Papers miss."

'_Shit,_' I thought. '_Why did I space out here in public...?'_

"Miss, do you understand me? Show me your papers."

'_Maybe acting like I don't understand him will give me time to run..._' Getting a plan quickly, I tilted my head to the side and stared blankly at the man.

"Great, you don't understand... Why did I have to be so horrible at learning languages?" He pulled his walkie from his waist and turned away slightly. Taking that chance, I jumped to my feet and ran towards the pier where a shop was about to leave. "Hey, get back here!"

* * *

"Hey, get back here!" Allen heard someone yell as he walked along the pier with LenaLee next to him.

"It's the girl," LenaLee gasped an the two watched the girl run to the end of the pier and jump, landing on the raining of a ship that was leaving the dock. "Let's go!"

"But..." Allen was jerke off the ground as LenaLee activated her black boots and used her innocence to get them onto the ship. "Warn me next time..."

"Wait...!" LenaLee called after the girl, ignoring Allen.

"LenaLee!" Allen called as he ran after both girls. Whoa...!"

Allen barely dodged a red orb as it flew past him before coming back the way it came. Allen caught up to the girls in the cargo hold and gasped. Twelve orbs circled the white haired girl and a mark on her chest glowed red.

"We're not here to hurt you," LenaLee gasped as she dodged one of the orbs as it flew at her.

"LenaLee!" Allen activated his innocence to block another attack and cried out. "An anti-akuma weapon..."

"She bonded with the innocence!" LenaLee realized. "Stop please... We are like you! We are gifted..."

"Why are you following me?" The girl demanded.

"It's orders from the Black Order. We are supposed to bring you back with us..."

"The Black Order...?" The twelve orbs disappeared an Allen looked at the girl who seemed excited. "You're exorcists?"

"Yes."

"Thank god..." The girl laughed relieved. "You have no idea how long I've been searching for exorcists. It's been six months since my brother was killed. He told me to not let akuma find me and get to the Black Order. Is it because this power?"

"Yes, it's called innocence," Llen replied as he deactivated his now damaged innocence.

"How long have you had that mark on your chest?" LenaLee asked.

"I was born with it. Although this mark I got somehow when I was three," she moved he hair, revealing a mark almost exactly like Allen's, as well as a completely black eye with three red crescent moons around a small full moon No star was on her brow and she had an extra line that followed her cheek. "It looks like yours mister..."

"I got mine when I tried to bring my foster father back from the dead. The Millenium Earl tricks people who grieve for the departed. He tells them he can bring then back but doesn't say the price. Once the dead is called they become an akuma and kill the one who called them back and wear their skin."

"If the summoned kills the summoner, then are you not an akuma...?" The girl asked backing away.

"No," Allen laughed. "My innocence... My arm activated that night and I killed Mana before he could kill me, but this scar is from one of his attacks. Have you ever summoned one close to you from the grave...?"

"I don't..."

"Hey, what are you down here?!" Allen and LenaLee spun around and saw a security guard coming towards them with a flashlight in his hand.

"Um..." Allen stammered as the flashlight blinded his vision for a second.

"Where is the child you were just talking to?"

"Who?" LenaLee frowned, realizing that the girl had disappeared. "It was just the two of us. I fear we got on the wrong ship at the pier."

"Oh...? What ship were you suppose to be on?" The man asked distracted by LenaLee's fast lie. "This is the Freemont."

"It was the... Shoot what was the name of it," LenaLee muttered aloud as she banged her head. "Oh yeah...! It was the Freedom!"

"Both ships are headed towards England..."

"Please don't make is get off," LenaLee begged, making herself cry and Allen wasn't sure what to do. "Our grandma is waiting for us in London... Please!"

"I'm sure the captain won't make you get off, he is a nice man. Come on up and we'll talk to him."

"Thank you sir," LenaLee smiled and the two followed.

"What about that girl?" Allen hissed quietly.

"She wants to get to the Black Order and understands that we are the only ones she has found that can take her. If she disappeared that fast, then that means she downs t want to be found. I'm sure she won't leave without us, besides it takes several days by boat to get there. What will she do, swim off? Calm down Allen," LenaLee whispered back.

"Captain Charles, I found these two in the cargo bay. They got onto the wrong ship," the man spoke as soon as we got onto the main deck.

"Davidson, how did you find them?" An older man with greying hair in all back asked.

"When I was doing my rounds, I heard voiced and found them... They were supposed to be on the Freedom."

"Gotcha, well guess you two are stuck with is until we reach England," Charles smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes sir and thank you. Our Grandma is waiting for us to arrive in London," LenaLee smiled.

"No problem little miss," the captain smiled. "Come, let's go eat."

* * *

I watched from the shadows as the ship's captain led away the two exorcists. I rolled my eyes at their smiles and walked back to the cargo bay where my stuff was hidden. I jumped up the boxes until I reached the cat walk on the ceiling and sat next to my bags as I pulled out a granola bar and ate it quietly. I heard a door open and I looked down ad saw the man that had caught the two exorcists earlier.

"I know you're in here, you little brat! I know I saw you with them. Why don't you just come out...?" I smiled as I stood up. I jumped to a set of pipes on the other side of the room, making them rattle loudly. "I know I'm not crazy!"

I jumped around the pipes and wanted to laugh as I saw him flinch with each sound. The man pulled out a fun and shot randomly, missing me completely. I landed in the darkest corner of the pipes and became quiet.

"Come out!" The man shouted.

"Davidson, what are you doing?" Another man came in, his voice showing his anger. "Why is your gun out?"

"There is something in here..."

"Are you alright? Your pale."

I know she's in here, George. I saw her when I found the other two brats."

"She?" The second asked.

"A small girl with white hair..."

"Davidson, you've been out at sea too long..." A groan echoed through the cargo bay, silencing the two men.

* * *

"What was that?"

"It's the girl..." David some said then the girl landed in front of the two men.

"That wasn't me," she whispered.

"Then what what's it?" George asked.

"Told you she was here..."

"Be silent," the girl whispered as she looked at them and they gasped seeing the right side of her face.

"That eye is different..."

"You don't know the half of it." The girl replied as the red moons started to spin and looked like a target with how fast they spun. "There are akuma in here. Shinzo, activate!"

Twelve orbs appeared and started circling the girl as a mark on her chest glowed. There was an explosion and a floating demonic type thing appeared. The girl turned to face it and the mean heard a small laugh.

"Akuma, die," the girl spoke calmly as since of the orbs around her shot up towards the beast and ran through it, making it explode. "And I thought I was careful."

"What are you?" George asked.

"A child gifted to destroy those demons, but there are more on this ship," the girl spoke before running past them and out of the cargo bay as an explosion above them shook the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything from D. Gray-Man.

Please read and Review.

* * *

An explosion shook the water glasses and LenaLee gasped. Allen jumped to his feet and ran out of hte mess hall while LenaLee followed as well as Charles. They got the deck as several Akuma exploded.

"What the hell?!" Charles gasped.

"Allen…"

"I can't fight," Allen muttered. "That girl damaged my arm."

"Leave them to me," a voice from above reached them, making all three of them gasp. There were dozens of Akuma floating around. "They're after me anyways."

The girl was standing on one of the twelve orbs about 50 feet in the air as the other eleven orbs flew around, hitting Akuma and destroying them. Several shot at the girl and she was hit in the center of the chest and flung back into one of the masts before falling to the ground several feet from LenaLee and Allen. The twelve orbs came down and circled around her as she slowly got to her feet.

"Oh my…" LenaLee gasped seeing Akuma stars appear on the girl's skin. "No…"

"This is nothing," the girl smiled as her skin turned as dark as the skin of a Noah child.

"But the poison…" Allen frowned.

"No problem," the girl smirked as all twelve orbs disappeared into her body. As they came back out of the mark on her chest, the poison of the Akuma disappeared. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

The girl jumped into the air and her orbs shot out against the Akuma as she landed on a wire. It looked like she was dancing as she used her arms to direct the orbs.

"Who is that child?" Charles gasped in awe. "For a child to take on these monsters…"

"We are exorcists," Allen replied. "We are taking her to our superiors so she can become an exorcist as well."

"So you are from the Black Order?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why are you not helping as well?"

"My weapon was damaged and I cannot use it until I get it repaired."

"Your weapons are not the same?"

"No," LenaLee smiled. "Each weapon is made to accommodate the user. Allen, you okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead." LenaLee nodded and activated her boots. She jumped into the air only to be thrown back down and land next to Allen. "LenaLee?"

"I'm okay…"

"This is my fight exorcists!" the girl snapped. "They are after my Shinzo! Not you!"

"Heart…?" Charles frowned.

"What?"

"Shinzo is Japanese for heart, but why are so many demons after her because of this?"

"Give us the heart!" an Akuma snapped.

"Never!" the girl snarled. "My Shinzo is mine alone!"

"Heart…" LenaLee murmured.

"Do you think she has the Heart Innocence?" Allen asked quietly.

"It's possible… no other innocence has the heart that we have found and the Earl has destroyed most other Innocence out there. She could very likely be the accommodator for the Heart."

"You Akuma are boring," the girl called. "Shinzo, explode!" All the orbs started growing before they seemed to explode, shooting fragments at each Akuma and destroying them all. The girl jumped down from the wire and landed on the railing next to Allen then crouched on it like a cat as the orbs disappeared and her right eye reverted from a target shape to the three crescent moons. "Boring demons."

"What is your name?" LenaLee asked.

"Austin Rae," the girl smiled as she got off the railing and pulled her hood up. "See ya…"

"Wait a minute," Charles called. "Where are you going?"

"To find my bag and to take a nap," Austin smirked. "I prefer the quiet. But at the moment I'm stuck following those two exorcists until they take me to the Black Order so not like I'm going to suddenly disappear."

"Are you not hungry?"

"Not really," she shrugged before disappearing down the steps to the cargo bay.

"She reminds me of Kanda," Allen muttered.

"A little," LenaLee sighed. "Did you see her eye?"

"It looked like mine for a minute."

"Exactly, do you think hers has the same ability?"

"Seeing the souls of Akuma?" Allen asked as they walked to the front of the ship and looked out at the water.

"Yeah…"

"I see them," her quiet voice reached them seconds before she appeared next to them, with a bag on her b ack. "My eye always activates on its own near Akuma. It has saved me many times from being captured. The moons start to spin, giving it its target shape. Their purple aura is most disconcerting."

"Is Akuma the only ting you have countered?" Allen asked.

"No," Austin fronwed as hse looked out at the ocean. "Several times I have seen creatures with black auras but they have never directly come to me.

"Auras…?" allen frowned.

"You don't see auras?" LenaLee asked.

"No."

"So you odn't know who these beings with black auras are?"

"Unless we saw theses beings in person, then no."

"Damn," she snapped as she leaned against the railing. "So what now?"

"As soon as we reach England, we take you to the Black Order."

"And after that?"

"You become an exorcist like us and go out on missions to kill Akuma and find Innocence," Allen replied.

"I see…"

"You are a parasite type, aren't you?" LenaLee asked.

"LenaLee, I don't think she understands…"

"I am an unknown type according to a man named Cross," Austin as she jumped over the railing and crawled out along the wood and held onto the wire as she straddled the wood beem.

"General Cross?!" Allen gasped.

"I guess so. He said that I had parasitic abilities but he was confused that id din't transform an actual part of my body for my ability. I hardly ever eat and have immunity against Akuma poison. The mark on my hcest seems to create the orbs and it is an actual piece of metal that is apart of my body."

"Weird."

"wonder what Hevlaska will say when she meets you Austin," LenaLee thought out loud.

"Who?" Austin turned her head to look at the exorcists.

"Oh, Hevlaska is an exorcist at the Black Order who protects the Innocence that doesn't have accommodators. She'll be one of the first ones you meet when we arrive at headquarters."

"Gotcha," Austin replied as she moved back to the railing and sat down next to Allen and LenaLee and closed her eyes. "Wake me up in a few hours."

"Alright," LenaLee smiled.


End file.
